Again
by ruinedmaid
Summary: Ron messed up. And now someone is getting married, and it's breaking his heart.


**Again**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. I do not own them, nor do I gain anything from this other than the satisfaction of sharing a glimpse into the HP realm from my point of view. Based off the lyrics to the song "Again" which belong to Scott Alan, a musical genius.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Racing through the streets of London, a tall redhead pushed his way up Farringdon Street in the Smithfield corridor of the giant city. The wind picked up as the crowd got denser and large droplets of rain started to fall from the sky. Ron Weasley's frantic blue eyes locked on the steeple of the church in the distance where she was. Quickening his pace, he raced through an opening in the crowd and snaked his way onto the bricked walkway that led up to the doors. He noticed a few somewhat familiar faces standing on the elevated grassy area, under the giant tree and scattered umbrellas as he searched for someone who could lead him to her. That's when he spotted an old friend.

"Neville!" Ron called. Neville glanced over at him, and his expression darkened. Nonetheless, Ron hurried over to him. "Neville. Please. Where is she?"

"I won't tell you, Weasley."

"Please!" Ron grabbed onto his old friend's suit jacket. He begged with Neville desperately. "Please. I just want to talk to her."

"She won't want to see you."

"You don't know that," Ron said, getting impatient. "Please. I am begging you here, mate."

"Ron…" Neville pulled Ron's hands off his coat and stepped back, taking the cover of his navy umbrella with him. "We haven't been 'mates' for a long time. And I do know that she doesn't want to see you. She said so herself."

The breath was knocked out of Ron at those words and his head fell to his chest. Glancing up at his former schoolmate, he tried once more. "Please. Just point me in the general direction. I won't tell her you told me."

"Do you really want to ruin this day for her?"

"I have no intention of ruining her day," Ron sighed dejectedly. "I just want to see her."

Sighing, Neville titled his head back and ran a hand over his face and through his sandy hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Go around the left side of the church. There's a door that leads to a corridor. She's getting ready alone at the end."

A smiled stretched across Ron's face, relieved and grateful. He grabbed Neville and pulled him into a quick hug. "Thanks so much, Neville."

Pulling away quickly, Neville stared him in the eye. "Don't you dare mention my name to her. And do not do something else stupid. If, by the time I see her, I can see that she is upset, everyone here will know you were the reason."

Nodding, Ron turned around and bolted in between the elevated lawn and the front façade of the church. Slipping on the wet stone around the corner, he spotted the door and was just about to move towards it when it opened and his sister stepped out in a soft, knee length lavender dress. Moving back so he was hidden behind the corner, he waited until Ginny moved back into the church, and then continued towards the door. Inching it open slowly, Ron scanned the hall before stepping inside and quickly walking towards the door at the end. Just before he reached it, a woman he didn't recognize stepped out in a dress that matched Ginny's.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked, her accent American.

Ron shook his head. "Oh no. Just admiring all the architecture. I was hoping to glance inside this room. What's behind this door?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The bride is waiting in that room. Do you know her? I can ask if—"

"No! No, don't worry about it." Ron interrupted quickly. He gestured at the windows along the hall and sent her a lopsided grin. "I'll just admire what is in the hall."

"Sure," the woman shrugged. She glanced up at him. "She wants to be alone before the ceremony, so just be sure not to go in there."

"Of course."

Ron waited at the window until she had disappeared through an archway that led into one of the main areas of the church. Taking a deep breath, he moved over to the door and slowly turned the handle. Opening the door just enough so he could slip in, he closed the door as quietly as he could and turned the lock. He could hear the sound of heels moving back and forth on the stone floor and made his way over to a large screen set up in the middle of the room. Just before he reached it, his foot caught the leg of a chair, causing it to topple to the ground.

"Anna? Is that you?"

He froze when he heard her voice, followed by footsteps coming closer.

"Anna?" Her voice was closer now. "What's going—Ron?"

He raised his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. He stood slowly and licked his dry lips, while she looked on in horror.

Glancing around frantically, she backed up a few steps. "Why are you here?"

"I—Hermione…I…" he let out a ragged breath and finally took in her entire appearance.

Hermione Granger stood before him in an ivory dress that flowed over her body perfectly. Ron's eyes roamed over her flawless face, accentuated with very little makeup and the fact that her hair was hanging down with only two small sections from the sides pulled back. She took his breath away. Before him was the perfect woman, the woman whom he loved more than anything, and her eyes told him that she would prefer to be anywhere but in that room with him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in an angry whisper.

He locked gazes with her. "I had to see you. You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione frowned at him. "You need to leave. Now."

"Why are you marrying him?"

"What?"

Ron took a small step towards her. "Why him?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"It's not a hard question, Hermione." Ron chanced another step.

"I love him. He doesn't break my heart." Hermione scoffed, glaring at him. She pointed at the door. "You shouldn't be here. Get out."

"Can I just say something?"

"No."

"Hermione. Please." Ron stepped closer and she backed into the wall behind her. "Just hear me out. Please?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head, but stayed silent.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I regret it every single day. I've tried so many times to reach you and explain everything and I realize that this is probably the worst day for me to try and explain everything. Mucking thing up like that is my specialty I've realized…" Ron ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Hermione. I love you so much. And I couldn't let you walk away from me and disappear forever without you knowing that."

He glanced up to see her averting her eyes, but the gaze had softened some. Hermione swallowed and looked down at the floor, shaking her head slightly. Ron's sad blue eyes closed as he felt his hope slowly slipping away.

"And…I don't know. Maybe I thought that if I came here and saw you, it'd be like all the other times. Those times when you forgave me and came home. But I know that what I did was bloody worse than those few arguments. I just…I just can't let you go. My heart won't stop loving you and I never thought I'd have to see you marry anyone other than me."

Ron raised sad eyes to hers. Hermione had a look of complete disbelief on her face. She stood speechless. He watched as the emotions flew across her face and waited for her to say something back to him as she lowered herself into a chair.

"Say something. Please?" Ron begged. Hermione gazed back at him, angry tears threatening to spill form her gold-flecked brown eyes. Sighing, Ron dropped his head to his chest once again. "I'm a bloody idiot, Hermione. I know that. I've always known that. And I always told myself that you were way to damn good for me. That I was such a lucky bloke to have you chose me over everyone else in the world. If I could get my hands on one of those ruddy Time-Turners and go back and fix it, I would do so in a heartbeat. Even if it meant risking the dangers of encountering my past self. I'd do it all to keep from hurting you over and over. I'd tell you every day how much you mean to me. How much I love you.

"I'd go back and hex myself for letting you leave so easily. For letting you go without trying to explain or fix things. I'd go back and change what I did. I wouldn't stay late at the office every night, and I wouldn't put myself in the situation to even consider being involved with her."

A strangled cry choked out of Hermione's lips. "Why'd you do it?"

Licking his lips, Ron shook his head. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't think it would happen again after the first time. We were so angry at each other, and I'll admit that I used probably the bloody stupidest outlet to try and make myself feel better. But I never loved her. Not once did I feel what I felt with you."

"Than why would you keep it up?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Because I'm a bloody git." His voice cracked slightly.

"You are one hundred percent correct, Ron Weasley." Hermione shook her head and glared up at him. "If you came all this way just to reopen old wounds, than you are even more of a foul git than I ever imagined."

She stood, gathering the bottom of her dress and pushed by him. Heading for the door, she stopped when she felt his large hand hold onto her upper arm lightly.

"Don't marry him."

"What?"

Ron stared at the back of her head. She refused to turn. Tightening his hold onto her arm, he pulled her slowly back towards him. "Please. Don't."

Hermione spun around. "How dare you! How dare you tell me what to do! I love this man with everything in my heart. Every part of my heart that didn't die when you broke it belongs to Aaron now."

"He's not the one for you."

"Oh, and you are?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "He is a wonderful man. And when this ceremony is over, I'm moving with him to New York. Far away from you and the rest of this damned wizarding world."

"You can't mean that." Ron moved closer. "Even if I hadn't shown up today, you'd still be moving? You'd leave Harry and Ginny and Neville and all our friends from Hogwarts?"

"I'll be happy there." Hermione glared.

"I can make you happy." Ron begged. Hermione laughed dryly. "Hermione. Please. I'll die if I have to watch you marry someone else. Please. Just, come with me. We can leave now and everyone will understand."

"Are you mad? They'll think I've lost my mind if I leave with you. I'll know I've lost my mind if I leave with you." Hermione pulled her arm from his hand. "No, Ron. You had your chance a long time ago, and you threw it away."

"I love you so much, Hermione. I-please. I swear to Merlin I'll make you the happiest you could be. I can fix everything. I'm a different person now."

"Ron…"

"You tell me. Would the old me have come all this way to try and win you back? You I have made that effort?" He grasped her hands, and pulled them to his lips, kissing them with fervor. A tear escaped his eye. "I can't lose you forever. I can't. I love you with all my heart."

"I…I'm sorry, Ron." Sadly, Hermione pulled her hands from his. Holding his face in her hands, she gave him a small smile. "I truly am. But I can't. I can't get hurt again."

Ron closed his eyes as she leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. Releasing his face, she turned and opened the door. He watched as she walked down the corridor to the woman he had spoken to earlier. When his own sister joined them, he hid behind the door and waited until he heard them go through another set of doors.

Slowly, feeling like his world was falling apart around him, Ron made his way out to the elevated lawn. Not caring that the rain was coming down harder now, he lowered himself onto one of the benches and held his head in his hands. Leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees, Ron cried silently. Images of himself and Hermione smiling, laughing, and full of love danced behind his closed eyes. Ron choked on a lump in his throat and tried to take a deep breath. Letting it out, he stood and wiped at his face.

He made his way over to the small set of stairs to led back onto the bricked pathway and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hearing the doors of the church behind him being opened slowly, Ron picked up his pace and ducked his head against the rain. The sound of one set of heels hitting the pavement met his ears and he chanced a glance over his shoulder. His sister was running towards him and he winced.

"Ron Weasley, you are a complete and utter arse. Do you know that?"

"Hi Ginny."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

Ron resisted. "I'm going home, Gin. Don't make me watch."

"Will you just come on?"

Giving in, Ron let himself be led into the church and down a different corridor. Ginny pushed him towards a door and gestured for him to go inside. Rubbing a hand over his face, Ron pushed the door open and closed it behind him. The sight that met him was one he hadn't expected to see.

"Erm, hullo."

A tall, dark haired man turned to him. "You must be Ron Weasley."

"Ah, yeah." Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Aaron Hall." He held out his hand.

Eyes widening slightly, Ron swallowed thickly and a pang of jealously shot through his heart as he shook the man's hand. This was the man who was marrying the woman who owned his heart.

Aaron observed Ron with tired eyes. He slipped his hand back into his pocket. "You know, when Ginny told me that you were here, I didn't know what to think."

"Look man. I'm sorry." Ron started, but Aaron held up a hand.

"You might want to see this." Aaron turned and grabbed a folded piece of paper off the small desk behind him. He held it out to Ron, and shook it slightly. "Go on."

Ron took the note from Aaron and opened it.

_Aaron,_

_Please know that I still love and will never stop loving you. I can't say the same for you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please understand that I never intended this to happen. I saw someone today whom I just realized I'm still completely and utterly in love with. It wouldn't be fair to either you or I for me to marry you when I am unable to give my entire heart to you. You will always hold a very, very special place in my heart and I will always think fondly of you. While no one can ever replace you, it saddens me to say that you cannot replace the man who I thought I would never hear from again. When I left him, I was determined to not think of him again. Now I've realized that it was just my stubbornness to be right in my decision to leave him that cloaked my true feelings. I understand that this will hurt you, but I don't think I could live with myself if I lied to both of us by marrying you. I will forever love you._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

The letter shook in his hands. Hermione wasn't marrying Aaron. She still loved him. She was picked him over the American man before him. Ron met Aaron's eyes and Aaron nodded.

"I won't force her to marry me when she loves someone else." Aaron sighed.

"Where is she?" Ron managed to croak out.

"I'm not sure. Ginny will know."

Ron turned to run from the room, but Aaron's voice stopped him.

"Ron? Be good to her. Don't screw up your chance this time. She loves you whole-heartedly."

Nodding, a grin split across Ron's face as he raced from the room. He spotted Ginny at the end of the hall, standing with Neville and Harry.

"GIN!"

Ginny spun around to face him. A soft smile appeared on her face. "I can't believe her, to be honest."

"Where is she?"

"Don't muck this up again, Ron." Harry eyed him. "I won't see her hurt again. Especially by you."

"I won't let myself. Just. Please. Tell me where she is!"

Ginny let out a soft laugh. "Outside."

Turning, Ron sprinted towards the doors that led to the bricked pathway and the elevated lawn. Pushing through the doors, the last thing he heard was Aaron's voice announcing that he had an announcement. Ron slid to a stop on the wet stone and glanced frantically around for Hermione. He spotted a lone figure sitting on a bench under the tree. His world slowed as he made his way up the steps. Hermione was sitting on the bench with her knees up by her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She had changed out of her white dress and was now in a pair of denim trousers and a thick jumper. Ron stopped in front of her and her head shot up when she opened her eyes and noticed him there. Rain droplets from the tree had landed in her hair, looking like diamonds in the fading light.

"Ron…" Hermione let out a shaky breath. "I…"

Before she could say another word, Ron pulled her from the bench and into his arms, pressed his mouth against hers. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, slipping her hands into his hair as he lifted her from the ground.

Pulling back, Ron rested his forehead against hers as he set her feet back on the ground. His eyes searched hers, and saw nothing but love and happiness. He tucked her into his chest and rested his cheek atop her head.

"Never letting you go. Ever again."

"Promise?"

"I swear to the Gods, to Merlin, to Dumbledore and to George's missing ear that you will never leave my side again."

Hermione giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let's go home."

_You look beautiful as always _

_Never fail to take my breath away _

_He's a lucky guy to have you _

_How'd I ever let you slip away? _

_In a completely perfect world _

_The two of you would not have met _

_You wouldn't look so radiant there _

_In your wedding dress _

_But this is not a perfect world _

_And I know I should not be here_

_Just I have to say one thing_

_Before you disappear _

_Again_

_I love you still _

_I've never stopped who knows if I will_

_I don't want to see us end _

_So here I am hoping you'll come home _

_To me _

_Again _

_Please say something _

_Say anything at all _

_I can't handle the silence _

_Yes I know this is not the place or time_

_But I can't bear that I may lose you_

_If I could turn the hands of time_

_And have a chance to right my wrongs_

_Would have loved you twice as much _

_Held you twice as strong_

_I should have never let you go_

_The night you walked away to leave_

_Now that we are here _

_There's one thing that I need to say _

_I love you still_

_I've never stopped _

_I don't think that I will_

_I don't want to see us end_

_But here I am hoping you'll come home_

_To me again _

_And I'm down here on my knees again _

_Begging you not to marry him_

_If you do I know my heart will break _

_There is only so much it can take_

_Come with me, go on take my hand _

_Leave a note; I'm sure he'll understand _

_I love you still_

_I've never stopped_

_I know I never will_

_Please don't let this be our end _

_Here I am praying you'll come home_

_With me_


End file.
